¿No soy popular? ¡Entonces seré una chica Gamer!
by Selpharion
Summary: Tomoko siempre a sido alguien "Única" Su objetivo es ser la chica mas popular de la escuela y que todos la reconozcan. Pero... ¿Que pasaría si un día... un mes antes de entrar a la preparatoria algo sucediera? Ella se le fue entregado la habilidad en la que su vida se convirtió en un Video Juego. ¿Sera un regalo o una maldición? Algo es seguro, nada sera igual. -TomokoHarem-
1. Prologo

_**Prologo: ¿Mojyo? ¡Perdón, pero soy una Gamer! o Algo así…**_

Miraba el monitor a la definición de una palabra que era de lo más absurda y graciosa para una chica:

"Mojyo"

La definición para alguien que:

1.- No tener contacto social con el sexo opuesto.

2.- No haberse confesado a un hombre.

3.- Ser virgen.

 _ **Mojyo…**_

Esa definición encaja en un tipo de chica, una chica impopular, una chica fea que le desagrada a los chicos.

 _ **Mojyo…**_

¡Por supuesto que yo nunca seré una Mojyo!

Soy una graduada de secundaria que va en camino a ser una chica de preparatoria, alguien de la elite que será popular entre cientos de chicos y chicas. Alguien que tan solo caminar por los pasillos será alabada por su belleza, carisma, su actitud ante sus compañeros. Muchos chicos se pelearán por quien me invitara salir y tener una oportunidad, más bien; ¡el honor de ser su novia! Además de ya viví cincuenta años de preparatoria en juegos Otome y tuve cien citas con diferentes chicos.

 _ **Mojyo…**_

Asentía con ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. ¡Ese título nunca será para mí!

…

Deje salir un suspiro de derrota. Por supuesto que no soy tan ingenua, esa definición me queda como un saco. Nunca en mis años de secundaria pude tener el valor de hablar con alguien (A excepción de dos personas, ¡Una de ellas solo me hace querer tomar destapacaños!) cuando un chico o chica se me acercaba me petrificaba y susurraba sin sentido. ¡Seis… seis penosas interacciones tuve con chicos y ni siquiera llegaron a eso! Y, aunque sea una pervertida (Si, lo soy, y ¿qué?) no creo estar preparada para dar mi virginidad a la primera persona que se me ponga en frente. ¡Tengo dignidad, saben!

De pensar en solo eso me ponía depresiva…

 **¡Ping!**

Y en un instante ya no sentía nada.

"Tch!"

 _ **¡Volvió a pasar!**_

Me levanté de mi silla y fui al espejo a mirar mi reflejo, más precisos; lo que flotaba por encima de mi cabeza.

 **The Gamer**

Tomoko Kuroki

Tal solo mirar mi nombre y ese título me hace pensar que estoy en un loco sueño por tomar muchas sodas.

 _ **Pero no es un sueño…**_

No, no es ni será un sueño. Lo que mis ojos ven es la realidad misma, la razón por el cual mi mente se tranquiliza en cuestión de segundos si pierdo el control de mis emociones.

Y todo comenzó el día de ayer.

* * *

 _Acostada en mi cama jugaba con mi Quirkquendo TS la nueva entrega de mi Otome favorito. El solo pensar en los nuevos chicos que había me hacía salivar y tener una cara de perversión al escuchar sus gemidos al tocar sus cuerpos semi-desnudos, escuchar sus voces de querer más de mi afecto y las escenas… ¡las escenas son la cereza del pastel! Dejo escapar una risa pervertida sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de mi consola cuando de repente escucho gritar a mi madre._

" _!Tomoko, por favor limpia tu cuarto y pon tu ropa sucia en la canasta para ponerla a lavar!"_

 _Y antes de responderle a mi madre, escuche un "¡Ping!"_

 ** _¡Alerta de Quest!_**

 ** _Encargo de Mama: ¡Hora de la Limpieza!_**

 ** _La madre de The Gamer pide que limpie su habitación y recoja la ropa sucia._**

 ** _Tiempo límite: 1 Hora._**

 ** _Recompensas:_**

 ** _500 XP_**

 ** _Aumenta la lealtad de Hahaoya Kuroki (Madre de The Gamer)_**

 ** _Aumenta la lealtad de la Familia Kuroki_**

 ** _Fallar:_**

 ** _Disminuye la lealtad de Mama_**

 ** _Castigada por una semana_**

 ** _¡Te quitaran tus video juegos!_**

 _Al ver que una pantalla de alerta apareció de la nada frente a mis ojos, hice lo más coherente que alguien normal haría…_

 _Grite._

 _Grite tan fuerte que en cuestión de segundos mi madre azoto mi puerta al entrar._

" _¿¡Que sucede aquí!? ¿¡Estás bien!?"_

 _La mire aun asustada y apunte al frente, ella miro hacia donde mi dedo señalaba y luego me miro con su ceja arqueada preguntando "¿A que apuntaba?". Yo conteste tartamudeando si no lo veía y volvió a preguntarme "¿Qué cosa?" Luego me percate que, al mirarla; la pantalla extraña de alerta flotante seguía a mi frente, no a la nada. En un instante mi cuerpo se relajó, mi mente quedo en blanco como si no hubiera temor o sorpresa. Le dije que nada, que tal vez tuve una pesadilla al quedarme un momento dormida. Mama solo negó la cabeza, volvió a decirme que no gritara de esa forma nuevamente y limpiara mi cuarto para luego salir cerrando mi puerta._

* * *

Desde ese momento sabía que mi vida había cambiado, que mi persona no volvería hacer la misma que antes y sobre todo…

Que tenía una habilidad muy extraña.

* * *

Tomoko se quedó mirando al espejo mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado de forma pensativa. ¿Cómo es que esto paso? Era todo un misterio. Ella, como toda una amante de los video juegos, tuvo el mismo pensamiento que muchos otros cibernautas jugadores soñaban.

"¿No sería genial si la vida fuera como un video juego?"

Ir de aventuras, subir de nivel, pelear contra los monstruos; rescatar a los indefensos y matar Bosses en calabozos peligrosos para recibir grandes recompensas.

El sueño de todo videojugador. ¿El de ella? ¡Por supuesto! Aunque ahora… no estaba tan segura.

¿Qué significaba ser un personaje de Video juego? ¿Sería tener que hacer todo eso, pero en la vida real? Si fuera la era medieval, tal vez; pero en la era moderna… ¿Se podría hacer eso?

De tan solo pensar en todo este embrollo le hace doler la cabeza.

Toco su barbilla pensativa ante las posibilidades.

" _Si mi vida realmente se volvió un video juego, significa que debo de tener un Sistema de Menus como los MMORPG ¿Verdad? Al igual que Skills y Atributos (O Stats como se dice en la mayoría) La Quest son algo obvio, y cada petición que me haga la gente se considerara como una Quest. como igual el subir de nivel al tener cierta cantidad de EXP llene su barra necesaria para subir de nivel. También significa que al hacer tareas específicas podre ganar puntos de Stats dependiendo de la acción que haga por cierto determinado de tiempo."_

 **¡Ping!**

 **Gracias a tus conocimientos de Videojugadora, pudiste descifrar de forma rápida las mecánicas del juego, el sistema de Quest y del como subir de nivel. ¡Has ganado +2 Int/Cha, +2 Wis/Spi!**

" _¡Wow, tenía razón!"_

Sus labios dejaron salir una sonrisa. Puede que su vida haya cambiado, pero tal vez de no una manera mala, además; tendrá todo un mes para aprender más sobre su habilidad antes de entrar a la preparatoria.

" _¡Esto será divertido!"_

 ** _[_** ** _つづく_** ** _] Continuara..._**

* * *

 **¡Howdy! Espero que les haya gustado el prologo de mi historia. Hace tiempo que no escribía aquí (Muchas cosas pasaron) Hace unos días me entro la inspiración de escribir un Fic Crossover de Watamote con el Manhwa: The Gamer que leo y me encanta. Y pensé: ¿Si combino estos dos y hago una locura? Y así nació esta historia. La verdad de Watamote conozco poco porque solo vi el Anime (Que mal que no haya segunda temporada) Apenas empece a leer el manga desde el inicio (Un poco difícil ya que la pequeña Tomoko me hace sentir cosas y tengo ganas de abrazarla y cuidarla y decirle que todo estará bien!) Así que daré mi esfuerzo para hacer un recuento de la historia del manga (Y desviarme en lo original donde entrara la temática de The Gamer) Y como mis otras historias, esta no la abandonare (Espero... ¡Oíste bloqueo mental!) En fin, pronto traeré el primer capitulo de la historia, donde no tomare de forma inmediata los sucesos donde comienza el manga, sino que en el periodo del mes antes de entrar a la preparatoria Tomoko aprenderá a usar su Habilidad de Gamer (Entre otras cosas). Solo espero que mi trabajo los deje satisfechos.**

 **Como cualquier escritor de Fanfics.**

 **Aclaro el Disclaimer que ninguna de las historia me pertenecen, solo es de uso para entretener a los lectores con mis locas historias.**

 **También quiero dejar algo claro. Este Fic tiene varios géneros, esos incluyen:**

 **Drama, Fantasía, Aventura, Romance (Tomoko tendrá romance, no se mostrara mucho pero si habra. Principalmente Yuri, ya que la verdad en Watamote me hace desear que ella tenga un romance lésbico. Aunque eso no deja que tenga en el Fic alguna que otra relación loquilla fuera del Yuri... y alguna sorpresa por ahí. Sabrán a futuro),** **Harem (Si, Tomoko tendrá su harem), Gore (Sin Gore así que chiste!) Las parejas aun no serán definidas, ya que como dije, el romance no se mostrara mucho. Pero si desean ver a alguien en especial con Tomoko, se aceptan sugerencias (¡Hasta Lolis se aceptan!).**

 **Bueno, creo que por ahora es todo. Espero que disfruten la historia. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios ya que con eso puedo mejorar la historia para que se sientan satisfechos y se entretengan.**

 **Cuídense, tengan un lindo día y nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Pasos pequeños… ¡Y Gigantes!

_**Capítulo 1: Pasos pequeños… ¡Y a la vez Gigantes!**_

 _"Esto será divertido me decía… ¡Divertido mi trasero!"_

Tomoko respiraba con dificultad, sentía que sus pulmones se habían secado y hecho polvo. Sabía que ella no tenía una vida muy saludable, el desvelarse, comer comida chatarra, pasarse todo el día jugando o mirando anime para luego caerse a la cama a dormir lo que restaba de la noche; era todo un ciclo sin fin en su vida diaria. ¡Pero esto era ridículo!

 _"Agua… necesito… ¡Agua!"_

Se sentó en el banco cercano a ella, abrió su mochila y saco una botella de agua que en seguida bebió hasta la última gota. Exhalo satisfecha recargando su espalda en el asiento. Después de la noche anterior que descubrió el funcionamiento de su habilidad, estuvo dispuesta trabajar duro y así sacar el máximo de su habilidad "The Gamer". Ya que tenía mucho que hacer, estuvo investigando como mejorar su cuerpo mediante entrenamiento físico (Ejercicios, como respirar bien al trotar, levantamiento de pesas, etc.), y resistencia física. ¿La razón? Descubrió que sus Stats apestaban… Mucho.

"Ventana de Estado" -Dijo susurrando para sí misma. Al instante una pantalla apareció frente a ella.

 **Nombre** **: Tomoko Kuroki**

 **Health-150/150**

 **Mana-100/100**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Title: None**

 **Level-5 Exp-250/1000**

 **Race: Human**

 **Str/End- 10**

 **Dex/Per- 15**

 **Vit/Will- 4**

 **Int/Cha- 9**

 **Wis/Spi- 7**

 **Luk/Fate- 0**

 **Points: 10**

 **Status/PA-**

 ** _¿?: - Impide que Luk/Fate se incremente con evento aleatorio, entrenamientos o puntos de atributo. Subirán automáticamente a través de ¿?_**

 _"¿¡Solo un punto!? Vaya mierda…"_ -Maldijo mentalmente al mirar su atributo Vit/Will. _"Aunque no me puedo quejar, solo aguante diez minutos en trotar…"_

Mordió su labio inferior. Recordando que hace unos momentos despertó energizada como hace tiempo no se sentía, se imaginaba que, al haber amanecido de esa manera, estaría con energía de sobra para entrenar.

Pobrecita la ingenua.

Otra cosa que la desconcertaba era el Status que remarcaba la ventana de estado.

 _"¿Tendré alguna clase de Debuff?" -Miro la descripción atentamente- "Si es así, ¿Entonces alguien me la puso o es algo en mi interior que cause tal efecto?"_ -Rasco su cabeza- " _Debería investigar cual es el problema y descubrir que hacer"_

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Alerta de Quest!**

 **Quest Principal: ¡El Camino Del Gamer!**

 **Averigua la causa de ¿? Que significa ¿? Y de donde proviene ¿?**

 **Recompensas:**

 **+5 puntos de Atributos**

 **Entendimiento de ¿?**

 **+250 de EXP**

 **Fallar:**

 **Se bloqueará el sistema de leveo para siempre**

 **Muerte**

 **Yes/No**

Sintió un escalofrió atemorizante tan solo leer la palabra Muerte. ¿De verdad podría morir si fallara la Quest? ¡Pero su vida era un Video Juego! ¡Aun si muriera volverá a revivir como cualquier otro personaje!

De pronto golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano

"¡Idiota!" -Se recrimino así misma- "¡También hay juegos donde existe el Permadeath!"

Como odiaba los juegos que tenían esa funcionalidad. Si tu personaje moría por alguna razón, adiós al personaje. ¡Puff, bye bye, hasta nunca! Todo se perdía y no habría forma de recuperar el progreso.

"Podría negarme a aceptarla…" -Dudo en voz baja- "Pero y si fuera un Debuff que a futuro me afectara, ¿podría vivir con la incógnita?"

Entrelazo sus dedos, apretando fuertemente sus manos. Debía tomar una decisión, no era fácil, pero realmente ¿Cuándo algo es fácil? Hasta en los juegos de video disponían de una dificultad. Si algo era fácil, no tenía chiste y aburría (Hasta en algunos juegos se burlaban por elegir la dificultad Easy), ¿Qué habría de malo en tener sus retos, ¿no?

Mirando nuevamente la ventana, resoplo un suspiro cansado.

"Si no duele, no sirve"

Presionando "Yes" la ventanita (Junto con la Ventana de Estado), desapareció.

 _"Solo espero haber hecho lo correcto"_

 ** _¡GROWL!_**

Llevo su mano izquierda a su estómago al escucharlo gruñir "Al parecer alguien anda molesto" -Soltó una risita- "Con toda la emoción de venir a 'Entrenar' olvide desayunar."

Levantándose del banco y recogiendo su mochila, se dispuso a buscar algo de comer.

* * *

Camine por varios minutos por la zona comercial en busca de que comer, mire mi reloj, eran las doce del mediodía. Había mucha gente fuera, algunos eran padres que compraban lo necesario para el inicio dentro de un mes, otros eran jóvenes de mi edad o mayores platicando y riéndose en grupo.

Tan solo mirarlos me hacía sentir asco.

 _"Tal vez sea una anti-social, pero al menos no me gustaría ser como esas chicas que solo tienen aire en la cabeza en vez de materia gris_ "

Decidí mejor ignorar a la gente y seguir mi camino.

Unos minutos más tarde me detuve frente al restaurante WcDonald´s

 _"Creo que fue desde la primaria la última vez que comí una hamburguesa, siempre pensé eran solo para niños e idiotas"_

Me encogí de hombros para no darle más vueltas al asunto (además, tenía mucha hambre como para decidir dónde comer). Entre al establecimiento, para detrás del mostrador había una chica sonriente.

"¡Bienvenida! ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?"

Tragué en seco, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y empecé a sudar.

"Um… S-S-Si… yo… um… C-Co… Comeré... aquí."

"¡Su orden, por favor!"

 _"¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡Deja de tartamudear como una estúpida y ten una conversación completa en tu vida de una puta vez!"_

 **¡PING!**

 _"¡Tch, ya era hora!"_

Cerré mis ojos, mi mente se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Inhalando y Exhalando despacio, abrí mis ojos y le contesté.

"Qui-quisiera una ha-hamburguesa Go-golden M-meat… S-star, por favor"

 _"Bueno, algo es algo"_

"Por supuesto, ¿la quiere en combo?"

"Oh... um... s-sí. U-un S-spoerk f-frio,"

La chica asintió aun con esa sonrisa (y paciencia), me dio la cuenta y dijo que en unos minutos estaría mi orden. Cuando se alejó resople aire por segunda vez en este día. Pero sonreí al saber que tuve un avance a mi problema de timidez.

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Por tu gran… ¡GRAN! esfuerzo en tener una conversación 'clara', haz ganado + 2 Wis/Cha!**

Sentí la vena hinchada en mi frente, mis ojos emblanquecidos de sorpresa y furia al leer la descripción de la venta al mismo tiempo.

 _"No sé si sentirme orgullosa u ofendida por tal proeza…"_

* * *

Minutos después de recoger su comida, se dispuso a buscar un asiento disponible. Subiendo las escaleras, miro que alrededor había poca gente, la mayoría estaba sola.

 _"Hmm… ya veo, hay muchas personas que vienen aquí solas."_ -Sus labios forma una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustaba el ambiente del lugar-

Sentándose en una mesa cerca de la ventana, Tomoko puso su bandeja sobre la mesa, sentándose en el medio del mueble. Desenvolvió la hamburguesa, la miro la textura del pan; la carne cocinada con un brillante café, sobre ella se miraban las orillas del huevo frito, entre la carne y el huevo sobresalían dos rebanadas gruesas de tocino y al parecer también tenía una salsa color naranja (parecía aderezo o picante).

El aroma era penetrante.

 _"¡Huele delicioso!"_

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Se ha creado una nueva Skill mediante una acción específica!**

 **Mediante la observación continua a tu ¿Comida? Se ha creado la habilidad de descubrir la información del objetivo, 'Observar'. (¿Pero enserio, esto se creó por mirar alimentos?)**

 _"¿¡Una nueva Skill!?"_ -Pensó sorprendida a la revelación- _"¡Es cierto, aun cuando había figurado todo esto ayer, olvide por completo revisar la ventana de Skills!"_

Sacudiendo su cabeza, dejando fuera lo despistada que era, estaba emocionada. Este día mejoraba más y más.

 _"Así que puedo mirar algo y me dará la descripción de cierto objetivo, ¿Huh?"_

Sus ojos se centraron en la botella de soda que tenía a lado.

"Observar"

En un segundo, una ventanilla apareció.

 **Soda de Lima-Limón Spoerk**

 **Hecho por la compañía Moka Cola**

 **¡Para los días calurosos, nada mejor que un Spoerk bien frio!**

 **+10 de recuperación de HP y MP por seg.**

 **Duración: 30 Seg**

 **(¿Nuevamente mirando cosas sin sentido?)**

 _"¡Esta habilidad es genial!"_ -En su mente daba saltitos de alegría- "¿Me pregunto si…?"

Postro su mirada a la hamburguesa.

"Observar"

 **Hamburguesa Golden Meat Star**

 **Hecha por la compañía WcDonald's**

 **Una Hamburguesa estilo americana que fue cocinada en sus jugos, con un huevo frito encima y rebanadas de tocino carnosas y jugosas. Aderezada con una salsa secreta color naranja ¡Agridulce picante!**

 **+200 de HP al instante.**

 **+100 de MP al instante.**

 **Buff:**

 **\+ 2 Str/End x un 1 Min.**

 **+2 Vit/Will x un 1 Min.**

 **(¡Deja de hacer esto y ponte a comer de una maldita vez!)**

Tomoko frunció el ceño a lo último…

 _"¿Esta mierda me ha regañado? ¡Pues que le den!"_ -Bufo indignada al comportamiento del sistema- _"Hay muchas cosas que aún no conozco de mí, y si eso significa que deba de tontear con mis Skills, ¡pues seguiré haciéndolo_!" -Cruzando de brazos, asintió a su decisión- _"Me pregunto qué otras Skills tendré a la mano."_

 ** _¡GROWL!_**

"Creo que primero comeré, no creo que mi estómago aguante más"

Tomando la hamburguesa con sus dos manos, la acerco lentamente y le dio un gran mordisco.

 _"¡Tan buena!"_

Tomoko comenzó a devorar la hamburguesa sin pausar _. "¿¡Desde siempre han sido tan deliciosas!?"_ -Pauso un poco para dar un largo sorbo a la soda y continuo hasta dejar nada- "¡Uf, oishii!" -Dejo salir un pequeño eructo de satisfacción y se reclino en el mueble- "Jamás pensé que la comida pudiera saber tan bien. ¡Y gracias a sus características de recuperación me siento como nueva!" -Cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha- _"De alguna manera u otra, incluso si estoy sola; es bastante divertido, ¿verdad…?"_ -Miro cabizbaja con ojos tristes- _"Aunque… por supuesto… sería más divertido con amigos..."_ -Sacudió su cabeza y golpeo sus mejillas, despabilando su tristeza _\- "¡Baka! No es momento para ponerse deprimida. El día de hoy sucedieron cosas buenas, además; aun tienes una tarea pendiente."_

Mirando con determinación, dijo: "¡Ventana de Skills!"

Al mostrarse la ventana de Skills, leyó cada Skill disponible, pero una le llamo más la atención. En el momento que empezó a leerla, sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo, empezó a sudar y sus ojos mostraron algo que no había sentido desde la mañana…

Terror puro.

 _"¡¿Pero qué mierda es esto!?"_

 **¡Quest completada!**

 ** _[_** ** _つづく_** ** _] Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Aquí tienen el capitulo 1 de la historia. Como dije, la traería pronto. Gracias a todos los que muestran su apoyo, hacen que mi día se alegre.**

 **El capitulo 2 estará igualmente disponible pronto.**

 **Olvide mencionar en el capitulo anterior que algunas escenas habrá cambios de primera a tercera persona. ¡Pero solo sucederá con Tomoko! Si se hace narración de otro personaje, sera completamente en tercera persona.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido y los leeré pronto.**

 **Adiosin n_n!**


	3. Capítulo 2: El Saber hace a la Maestra

**Capítulo 2: El Conocimiento hace a la Maestra**

Tokomo, acostada en su cama reflexionaba lo que había descubierto en el restaurante hace horas. La noche sepulcral impregnaba oscuridad en la habitación de la chica, la luna había sido oculta por las negras nubes que pronosticaban una tormenta próxima, el ruido de las calles había cesado y los integrantes de la residencia Kuroki parecían haberse esfumado de la casa.

Todo era silencio para Tomoko.

Oculto sus ojos con el brazo derecho, llevaba una hora tumbada, sin deseos de ver televisión; sin ganas de jugar en su consola o mirar algo en su computadora. Había tomado un baño relajante, esperando dejar su mente en blanco, pero no pudo.

Había mucho en que pensar.

El día había comenzado de forma positiva para ella, sentía un progreso en su vida que nunca pensó que podría tener.

Y todo se fue al carajo con tan solo ver esa Skill.

Claro, había otras Skills que eran positivas y divertidas en experimentar. Podría conocer más a fondo las cosas, tenía la capacidad de calmar sus emociones de forma sobre-humana. Su cuerpo aguantaría las heridas más graves y aun seguiría con vida (lastimada, pero viva.) y ni hablar de tener resistencia a los golpes físicos.

Pero esa Skill…

¡De solo pensar sobre ello… hacia que la sangre le hirviera!

 _"¡Mi vida sería diferente sin que esa 'cosa'!"_

 ** _"¿De verdad lo seria?"_**

 _"¡Mi vida no sería un círculo vicioso!"_

 ** _"¿Tú crees?"_**

 _"¡Tendría amigos sin sentirme ignorada, sin sentirme triste y olvidada… sin sentirme como un fantasma!"_

 ** _"¿En verdad crees eso? ¿Qué todo sería diferente?"_**

Se quedó pensando por unos segundos, ¿realmente todo sería diferente sin esa Skill?

No, si era sincera consigo misma, la respuesta sería no.

Pero la incógnita seguía ahí.

'¿Por qué yo?'

Esa era la verdadera preocupación. ¿Por qué ella? No se sentía en especial, de hecho; siempre se rebajaba y se sentía menos. En su interior creía que solo era una persona más, no, más bien; que era menos que una persona más.

Que era nada… solo un estorbo…

Con un impulso hacia delante Tomoko se sentó en su cama, acomodándose en la cabecera.

"Ventana de Skills" En segundos la pantalla rosa apareció frente a ella, mostrando las Skills actuales a su disposición.

"Veamos… ¡esta!" -Acerco su dedo a la imagen y al presionarla, otra ventana apareció con la descripción de la Skill.

 **-Resistencia Física (Pasiva) Lvl 1**

 **El cuerpo se fortalece mediante la resistencia al dolor físico**

 **-La resistencia del cuerpo incrementa y recibes menos daño (Físico) en un 3%**

"¿Me pregunto si llego al cien por ciento seré inmune a los daños físicos? Aunque la manera de descubrirlo no me satisface para nada." -Recordó el momento que obtuvo la Skill. Fue durante la trotada alrededor del parque. Un evento que incluyo un carrito de helados, bicicletas, una jauría de perros, una ancianita… y una piedrita en el camino. De solo pensar en lo que paso hizo sentir electricidad en el cuerpo- _"Jamás olvidare la mirada de esa ancianita… parecía un demonio enjaulado"_

Cerro la ventana. Dejando para luego como entrenar la pasiva y fue a la siguiente.

 **-Gamer's Mind (Pasiva) Lvl Max**

 **Permite al usuario controlar sus emociones, pensar de forma tranquila y lógica.**

 **Efectos:**

 **-Inmune a ataques Psíquicos**

 **-Buff de Paz Mental**

"Y he aquí al culpable de sentir nada cuando estoy bajo presión" -Musito para sí misma- "No sé si sea algo positivo o negativo tener esto. Me ahorra muchos problemas, claro. ¿Pero me hará de dejar sentir emociones en algún momento? -Cruzo los brazos- "Cruzare ese puente a futuro y no me preocupare. (Si es que llego a hacerlo, claro.) Hace su trabajo muy bien. Ahora la siguiente"

 **-Gamer's Body (Pasiva) Lvl Max**

 **Otorga al usuario un cuerpo que permite vivir en el mundo real como en un Video Juego.**

"Tiene sus ventajas. El saber que no moriré por un golpe o una caída larga es una bendición. Así que esta no le veo alguna negativa."

Paso a la siguiente Skill.

 **-Observar (Activa) Lvl 1**

 **La habilidad de conocer acerca de la persona con tan solo mirarla.**

 **-Cuanto más suba la habilidad, mas información se tendrá disponible.**

"¡Ahora esta, esta sí que es de gran utilidad!" -Asintió con una sonrisa- "Con tal solo mirar puedo tener poder en conocimiento. Y mientras más la use, más fuerte será. Eso significa que más información tendré de algo o alguien y no podrán ocultar nada para mi" -Rio entre dientes- _"¡Seré como un agente secreto de la vida real!"_

En un segundo su felicidad se fue al suelo al mirar las dos últimas Skills.

 _"Y estas son las dos cerezas del pastel…"_

Con lentitud (Y duda) presiono la Skill. Al aparecer la ventana de información, un trueno se escuchó en el exterior en eco.

Mostrándose y resonando como una señal…

 **-Dark Soul (Permanente) Lvl?**

 **-Poder actual (10 %)**

 **¡La marca de un dios, el símbolo de la dominación total! Un ser Bendecido... ¡Un ser Maldito…!**

 **Muchos desconocen a los que han nacido con una Dark Soul, cuando alguien aparece con tal marca;**

 **tiene el derecho de decidir el destino del mundo y la vida. Es ilustrado como una señal de salvación o perdición.**

 **Su poder es Ilimitado.**

"Dark Soul…" -Dijo susurrante-

El tan solo pronunciar su nombre le hace sentir escalofríos perturbadores.

¿Qué era la Dark Soul? ¿Qué significaba ser usuario de una? ¿Alguien la puso en ella?

Lo último lo descartaría, ya que la misma información dice que nacen con ella, no la obtienen. ¿Pero por qué ella? ¿Significaba que no era normal?

¿Qué no era humana…?

¿Era un monstruo?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. La única respuesta que tenía era que esa 'cosa' era la causante del Status permanente que tenía en ella.

 **-Impide que Luk/Fate se incremente con evento aleatorio, entrenamientos o puntos de atributo. Subirá automáticamente y forma permanente a través de ¿?**

 **-El poder afecta al usuario al ser ignorado por todo el mundo, solo las personas ¿? podrán estar a su lado.**

Cerro fuertemente los puños. Mas signos de interrogación. Esta Skill solo le causaba más dolores de cabezas. Se preguntaba así misma si el mes antes de entrar a la preparatoria será suficiente tiempo para investigar más sobre la Skill. Y, a diferencia de las demás Skills; esta decía 'Permanent' y su nivel era desconocido. Las demás tenían: O ya el nivel máximo o tenían un contador. Además de decir Pasivas o Activas.

Esto era demasiado problemático…

Cerro la ventana de la Skill.

"Ahora, la última."

Presiono con su dedo índice la Skill final.

 **-Dark Emotions (Pasiva) Lvl Max**

 **¡Vinculada a la Dark Soul!**

 **La persona usuaria de la Dark Soul, al ser alguien solitaria; le es difícil tener relaciones fuera de su espacio personal.**

 **Disminuirá la timidez en un 5% dependiendo de la cantidad de +10 en todos sus stats.**

 **Incrementará el coraje en un 5% dependiendo de la cantidad de +10 en todos sus stats.**

 **-Actual:**

 **-Shyness: 100%**

 **-Courage: 10%**

La segunda Skill problemática a su disposición. Compinche con la causante de que sea una niña babosa que ni a los ojos puede mirar para comprar una mísera paleta sin tener que ser extraña. Aunque esta… esta era más informativa que la anterior.

 _"¡Gracias, Kami!"_

Su efecto era un asco, pero solucionable. Por cada diez puntos que tenga en sus atributos, significaba que bajaría el contador de timidez y la valentía aumentaría por igual. Malamente solo es un cinco por ciento. Tomoko suspiro vencida. No todo se puede tener fácilmente. Otro problema era que tenían que ser diez en todas. Para que el efecto funcionara, tendría que subir sus atributos más bajos hasta diez para sentir el cambio.

Tomoko mordió la uña de su pulgar. Había mucho que hacer, mucho que aprender y tan poco tiempo disponible.

"Es como dicen: La Práctica hace al Maestro. En este caso, a la Maestra."

Cerro la ventana de información junto con la ventana de Skills. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación. Tanto estrés le dio sed.

* * *

Baje las escaleras de forma silenciosa para no molestar a mis padres o a mi hermano menor. Entrando a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador, tomé una botella de agua y bebí de ella. El líquido frío refrescaba mis labios y garganta.

 _ ***Puf***_ "Esto era lo que necesitaba" -Mire la botella vacía- "Parece que realmente tenía sed"

Deseche la botella en el bote de la basura. Luego volví a mirar el refrigerador, relamí mis labios al ver un sándwich; por alguna razón aún tenía hambre. Sé que no debía tomarlo, ya que a mama no le gustaba vernos comer tan tarde en la noche, y si me veía con él, tendría problemas. Pero realmente tenía hambre…

Luego recordé sobre algo que aún no había probado. Aunque fuera algo desconocido, no habría problemas en tratar. Suspirado dije:

"Ventana de inventario"

Y frente a mí; apareció una ventana larga. La cual mostraba mi equipo actual y un listado de cuadros en blanco; parecía no tener límite alguno. Tome el plato con el sándwich del refrigerador y lo acerque a la ventana. Cuando lo toco, parecía como si tocara agua, la pantalla se distorsiono un poco; en un instante el sándwich desapareció. Quedando la imagen del alimento en un cuadrito. Mi boca quedo en O ante el asombro.

 _"Sugoii"_

Aprovechando mi descubrimiento, tomé una botella de leche y la introduje en el inventario. Después de eso cerré el refrigerador y la ventana de inventario para irme directo a mi habitación.

 _"No puedo esperar a hincarle el diente a ese sándwich"_

* * *

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación con mucho cuidado, Tomoko se sentó en el piso, encendió la lampara que tenía en el buró y volvió a abrir la ventana de inventario. Al tomar el sándwich y la botella de leche noto que aún se sentían fríos al momento de tomarlos del refrigerador.

 _"Así que cualquier alimento que introduzca en el inventario, permanecerá fresco… como si el tiempo se congelara."_ Dedujo la chica sobre su habilidad. Pensó en unos instantes si tenía algún limite la introducción de objetos que podía meter. ¿Podría también meter personas u objetos vivos en ella? En algunos juegos RPG y MMORPG había eventos en los cuales tenía que cazar animales o personas en algún objeto aleatorio y esos quedaban dentro del inventario. ¿Su habilidad era igual? Tendría que experimentar con ello a futuro.

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Evento Completado!**

 **Al conocer lo básico de tus habilidades principales como The Gamer. Haz obtenido el Achievement 'El Camino del Gamer'.**

 **Recompensas:**

 **Título: Novice**

 **+5 All Stats**

 **+500 EXP**

Al leer el mensaje, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces.

 _"Esto fue… inesperado"_

Sin tardar, se escucharon dos 'Ping' seguidos.

 **¡Ping!**

 **Warning:**

 **Debido al Status de la Dark Soul se ha impedido el incremento de Luk/Fate.**

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Haz subido de nivel!**

Tomoko rodó sus ojos. _"¿Por qué no me extraña eso…?"_

Nuevamente, se escuchó un último 'Ping'.

 **¡Ping!**

 **Al haber llegado a 20 Dex/Per, Se ha otorgado la habilidad 'Quickstep'**

 **-Quickstep (Pasiva) Lvl (1/10)**

 **¡Haz una danza de muerte en el campo de batalla!**

 **-Tienes la habilidad de moverte dando suaves y veloces pasos.**

 **-Incremento de velocidad de movimiento 10%.**

Sintió caer una gota de sudor frió en la nuca.

 _"La vida sí que es bipolar conmigo…"_ -Tomoko dejo salir una risa nerviosa. _"Primero me premia, después me jode y ahora vuelve a premiarme… ¿Debería sentir miedo a sus cambios bruscos emocionales?"_

Suspiro en cansancio por tales sorpresas. Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarlo y no seguir pensando en lo sucedido.

Minutos después de terminar con su cena, apago la lampara del buró preparándose para dormir, se acostó y se cubrió con el cobertor. Cerro sus ojos con tranquilidad, mañana seguiría con el entrenamiento. El día de hoy hizo un inmenso progreso con su habilidad de Gamer, había mucho por descubrir y tenía el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo de forma pacífica.

Sin saber que durante la noche… su relajada vida cambiaría…

Para siempre…

 ** _[_ _つづく_ _] Continuara..._**


	4. Capítulo 3: Interlude 1

**Capítulo 3: El Inicio Inevitable.**

 **(Interlude #1)**

 _En una habitación, mas allá donde la luz no existe; el sonido del silencio perpetua una cámara. El piso es piedra carcomida, mohosa… cubriéndolo encima huesos de varios tamaños, algunos de raza irreconocible y de tiempo desconocido. Antorchas fijas con poca luz hay alrededor de la pared en círculo. El aspecto tétrico del lugar reflejaba soledad, perdición… desesperanza._

 _Una prisión infernal…_

 _En el centro se mostraba una gigantesca sombra humanoide, de ojos brillantes carmín; exhalando jadeos inquietantes que el solo escucharlos helaría la sangre de cualquiera._

 _Pero no era la única presencia de la habitación._

 _Como un susurro, se escuchaba una voz temblante, femenina; llena de súplica inquietante. Rogando que la escucharan._

 _Que la rescataran…_

 _Que ella la rescatara…_

 ** _"Oh gran Lord del Olvido. Que mi voz llegue hacia a ti; que mis suplicas por tu presencia se hagan misericordia a tu oscura alma y me liberes del tormento que la humanidad creo en mí."_**

 _Y al terminar su petición, la cámara resonó en eco un gruñido ensordecedor._

 ** _¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARW!_**

* * *

De golpe Tomoko despertó. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, su respiración era sofocante. Llevo su mano izquierda al corazón; palpitaba aceleradamente y no parecía detenerse.

 _"¿Que fue eso?"_ -Se preguntó a si misma-. _"¿Acaso fue un sueño?"_

¿O fue la realidad?

Cerro los ojos, tratando de calmar los temblores de su cuerpo, el sudor caía de su frente como cataratas, cerraba en puño su mano derecha, tomando las sabanas de la cama con mucha presión.

 _"¡Cálmate, controla tu respiración… deja que tu mente recobre el control!"_

Segundos después sintió el cuerpo relajado, había dejado su mente en blanco. Su Skill de Gamer pudo hacer efecto en ella como en anteriores ocasiones.

"Mucho mejor…" -Exhalo largo suspiro-. _"Esa voz pedía mi ayuda desesperadamente; de alguna manera pudo hacer contacto conmigo, pero… ¿Acaso fue real o solo un mal sueño?"_

Mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, haciendo que brotara un poco de sangre. Sus ojos verdosos se postraron en la ventana; estaba completamente nublado el cielo y la lluvia caía intensamente. Miro el reloj de su celular, eran las cinco de la mañana. Muy temprano para su gusto. Quería volver a dormir, pero su mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo que paso y que debería de hacer.

 _"Desearía que alguien o algo me mandara una señal de ello."_

Al instante, el ya conocido tintineo se hizo presente en el acto.

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Un evento ha sido activado!**

 **¡Alerta de Quest de Evento!**

 **Quest de Evento Principal: ¡Las Crónicas de la Dark Soul – Parte 1!**

 **Una desconocida voz te ha convocado para que vayas a su rescate. ¡Rápido o será demasiado tarde!**

 **Tiempo Límite: ¿?**

 **Recompensas:**

 **¿?**

 **¿?**

 **¿?**

 **¿?**

 **Aumenta la lealtad de ¿?**

 **5000 XP**

 **Fallar:**

 **Muerte**

 **Yes/No**

Acto seguido Tomoko se golpeó la frente con la mano izquierda, maldiciendo su suerte.

 _"Yo y mi bocota"_

Presiono 'Yes' y se levantó de la cama. Fue directo a su ropero y menos de cinco minutos, se vistió. Llevaba puesta una sudadera corta de color blanco; haciendo visible su vientre plano. Se puso un par de guantes sin dedos color negro, unos pantalones cortos deportivos color azul marino y para hacer juego, unas botas deportivas blancas. Su instinto le decía que sea a donde fuera, necesitaba flexibilidad. Guardando su celular en un bolsillo de su pantalón, salio de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido y fue a la cocina. Tomo provisiones (Pan, leche, agua, frituras, etc.) y un botiquín de primeros auxilios (Que sus padres guardaban para alguna emergencia.) e introdujo todo en su inventario. Escribió una nota para su familia; la cual decía que había salido a hacer ejercicio temprano (Nadie de su familia aun creía su decisión de hacer ejercicio.) y volvería en el transcurso de la tarde. Dejo la nota en la mesa del comedor, camino hacia la puerta, silenciosamente salió por ella sin voltear hacia atrás.

* * *

Corrí por las húmedas calles sin rumbo fijo. No tenía la menor idea de a donde debería de ir, solo mi interior, para ser exactos; mi alma eran los que me guiaban a través de palpitaciones. Mientras más me acercaba incrementaba ese 'Bum, Bum' resonante. La lluvia me empapaba completamente, era un alivio, a decir verdad. Siempre fui amante de los días lluviosos como estos, hacían que mis problemas, mis preocupaciones y tristezas se perdieran como gotas de agua en un mar infinito.

En estos momentos lo necesitaba… pero era inútil.

Tenía un remolino de pensamientos en mi cabeza: ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Qué me espera en ese lugar? Y lo más importante…

¿Saldría de ahí con vida?

Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no supe cuánto recorrí, ya que un 'Detente' en mi mente me hizo despertar en la realidad me encontré en un callejón sin salida.

Al frente de mío, cerca de la pared; había una copa dorada envuelta de un largo tallo con una rosa encima. La cual goteaba un líquido carmesí.

Era sangre.

Trague saliva, acercándome a la copa. Mis dedos al tocarla, hicieron aparecer una ventanilla color negro y las letras eran color sangre.

 **¡Alerta de Dungeon!**

 **Estas a punto de entrar a la Dungeon: Prisión de los Condenados.**

 **Nivel mínimo requerido: Lvl 5**

 **¿Deseas Entrar?**

 **Yes/No**

 _"Es ahora o nunca"_

Golpeando mis mejillas con fuerza y con una mirada decidida presione 'Yes'. Al hacerlo la rosa se abrió por completo y la pared empezó a abrirse por arte de magia. Observe como los ladrillos se movían cual rompecabezas mostrando un pasillo largo y oscuro. Ya no había marcha atrás. Camine hacia el pasillo mientras detrás mío se cerraba la entrada.

Sea lo que sea que pase…

¡Estaré lista!

 ** _[_** ** _つづく_** ** _] Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Howdy chicos! Disculpen la tardanza del capitulo. La semana pasada mi perrita se enfermo y la tuve que llevar al veterinario. Gracias a dios no fue algo grave, pero aun así no se me quito la angustia y me la pase cuidándola. Nuevamente, una disculpa el retraso.**

 **Este capitulo, aunque corto, sirve como inicio de la primera Dungeon que Tomoko tendrá. Constara de tres partes, haré lo posible para que sean interesantes, ya que no tengo experiencia con escenas de batalla, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Sin mas que decir, tengan un lindo día!**


	5. Capítulo 4: La P de los C Parte 1

**_Capítulo 4: La Prisión de los Condenados – Parte 1 –_**

Después de un largo trayecto, me encuentro bajando unas escaleras que no tienen fin. A cada escalón que bajo, se vuelve más oscuro, maldiciéndome por no haber traído una linterna uso mi celular como fuente de iluminación. Mis pasos resuenan en eco, miro al mi alrededor, el lugar cambio en unos instantes, las paredes hechas de ladrillos fueron remplazadas por metal corroído, al igual que las escaleras; había líneas de óxido que se movían como serpientes y el aire denotaba su aroma. Minutos después bajé el último peldaño; al frente había una puerta doble, blanca, oxidada como toda la habitación, puse mi mano en ella; estaba fría. Suspire ansiosa, decidida a lo que pudiera pasar me arme de valor y abrí la puerta.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios…?" -Tomoko quedo anonada al entrar. En sus pensamientos no había lógica alguna, ya que la habitación en la cual se encontraba era la recepción de un hospital. El lugar estaba hecho ruinas, faltaban algunas sillas del lugar en espera, papeles tirados (algunos parecían quemados) cubrían un piso manchado color amarillento y empolvado, las lamparas colgaban del techo rotas, parecía que pronto se caerían a la mínima sacudida que les dieran.

En simples palabras, este lugar era una mierda.

Tomoko masajeo su frente. De todos los lugares que pudo acabar tenía que haber sido un maldito hospital. Ella odiaba los hospitales.

"Maldigo mi puta suerte, oh esperen… ¡No tengo suerte!" -Dijo con sarcasmo para sí misma-. "Sera mejor que continúe, encontrar alguna lógica a esto me hará perder el tiempo y es algo que no tengo."

Camino hacia la mesa de recepción, al igual que le piso había papeles regados por todas partes, una computadora sin teclado ni mouse, el cristal del monitor estaba perforado. Tomoko abrió los cajones revisando si había algo de importancia. No había nada. Miro hacia atrás y reviso los archiveros, había cinco en total. Los primeros cuatro estaban completamente vacíos o con carpetas sin nada dentro, al revisar el quinto encontró un pequeño libro, parecía un diario de forro color rojo. Abrió la cubierta, la primera hoja tenía escrito 'Propiedad de Lisa Garland' con letra manuscrita, empezó a leerlo, las primeras páginas eran la típica charla de la vida diaria (Lo que sucedió tal día, lo que hizo tal hora, a quien encontró en tal lugar.), a la mitad del diario ahora narraba como estaba entusiasmada por su primer trabajo como enfermera, de cómo los pacientes y sus compañeros de trabajo la estimaban, cinco páginas del diario hablaban de un tal Dr. Michael Kaufmann, el encargado del hospital y alguien cercano a Lisa (Las paginas describían casi en "Glorificación" la actitud sentimental del doctor hacia ella) quien la había tomado como protegida en el tiempo en el que empezó a trabajar en el hospital; los detalles eran muy personales (Algunos subidos de tono) sobre su relación. Páginas más adelante describían a un paciente especial que Kaufmann dejo a su cuidado. Una niña que había sido quemada viva y había sobrevivido al atentado, detallaba lo tranquila y callada que era su actitud hacia Lisa, una demostración de cariño que no era completamente reciproco por parte de la enfermera puesto que en las últimas páginas del diario expresaba su incomodidad hacia la chica y no podía soportar mirarla un día más.…

 _'Le solicite al doctor que me dejara renunciar al cuidado de *esa* paciente. Era demasiada rara, aún con vida; pero las heridas nunca sanaran. Le dije que renunciaría y nunca más trabajaría en este hospital, me negó la solicitud; me amenazó con dejar de suministrarme de PTV. Me enoje, le grite, pero al final gano. Solo corrí con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos hasta el baño, el cuarto estaba lleno de insectos, aun las puertas y las ventanas cerradas se metían a despecho mío. Hacia el hospital. Me siento mal, necesito vomitar; pero nada sale, solo bilis. Camino hacia el lavabo, del grifo fluye sangre y pus, trato de detenerlo, pero no funciona. Suelto un grito desesperado… Necesito drogas…'_

Al leer la última página, los ojos de Tomoko se abrieron de la impresión por lo escrito no en tinta.

Sino en sangre…

 ** _'HELP ME…'_**

Quedo inmóvil por un momento, pensativa sobre el lugar donde se encontraba. ¿Este lugar era realmente algo creado por su habilidad? O algo que es real… Si es así, ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un sonido metálico que cayó al suelo, agachándose observo que era una llave; con un llavero el cual era de piel y tenía una etiqueta.

"Dr. M. Kaufmann… ¿Sera la llave de su oficina? -La reviso de ambos lados, era una llave común y corriente-. "Debería de ir a investigarla… puede que encuentre alguna otra información del lugar."

Tomando su decisión llamo a su inventario y guardo el Diario de Lisa, por alguna razón; sentía que no debería de dejarlo atrás. Tal vez sea un sentimiento de lastima por la enfermera por la forma que su vida cambio de alegría a desesperación en tan poco tiempo. Cerro la ventana y camino por los pasillos oscuros en busca de la oficina del doctor.

* * *

 _'Click'_

 _"Por fin la encontré…"_

Después de haber probado en todas las puertas del pasillo, la chica Gamer pudo encontrar la oficina del doctor. Al entrar en la oficina camino por la habitación para inspeccionar el área; pudo notar que la habitación era un desastre, como en la recepción había papeles manchados, cubiertos con vidrio por el suelo. La caja de luz para radiografías se miraba roto, los gabinetes que guardaban medicamentos estaban vacíos, tirados; los cristales perforados de sus puertecillas (algunos de hecho no tenían sus puertas o les faltaba una). El escritorio del doctor y la cama de revisión médica eran las únicas cosas sin daño alguno.

Camino hacia el escritorio, paso sus manos sobre la superficie del mueble, estaba empolvado; reviso el cajón superior, dentro de él había un portarretratos boca-abajo, Tomoko agarro el portarretratos y observo la foto, en ella se mostraba un hombre mayor y una mujer joven, ella le tomaba del brazo con cariño mientras él tenía su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. El hombre tenía el rostro serio: Vestía un traje color gris, una camisa de vestir blanca con una corbata negra, tenía el cabello corto; peinado hacia atrás color castaño, sus ojos eran del mismo color. La joven mujer sonreía, pero su mirar denotaba un aspecto sombrío: Llevaba puesto un uniforme de enfermera color blanco con un suéter corto color rojo, su pelo era largo y sedoso de color rubio-castaño. La foto tenía escrito un autógrafo color rosa con un corazón del mismo color que encerraba un sello de labios rojos (Definitivamente algo intimo).

"Para mi querido Dr. K, mi cuidador personal; nunca me alejes de tu corazón. Tuya siempre. Lisa" -Leyó en susurro-. Así que ella es Lisa Garland…

 **'¡THUMP!'**

Tomoko dio un sobresalto al estruendo inesperado que vino de la cama de revisión, tragando saliva en seco camino hacia el mueble a paso corto, podía escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón incrementando a cada segundo, cuando quedo frente de la cama agarro su celular para tener mejor iluminación; observo un objeto acostado semi-cubierto en una sábana manchada de rojo. La parte izquierda descubierta de la figura (derecha de Tomoko) colgaba un brazo ensangrentado.

Era un cadáver…

Sintió el sudor frio cayendo de su frente y nuca provocándole escalofríos. Volvió a tragar saliva mientras acercaba su mano al cuerpo tapado, su mente indecisa estaba en conflicto si debería de mirar el cadáver o dejarlo en paz.

Su curiosidad gano la batalla.

Tomo la sabana con mucha fuerza y de un jalón brusco destapo el cuerpo, al mirarlo dejo escapar un grito ahogado, dejando caer su celular. Reconociendo al sujeto de inmediato…

Era el Doctor Kaufmann.

Su rostro mostraba señales de agonía, los labios, al igual que los ojos y la nariz habían sido arrancados con brutalidad, la piel con carne putrefacta parecía haber sido mordisqueada por un animal dejando solo restos colgando de su cabeza. El estómago fue perforado por una sierra o algo más filoso, ya que; los escasos intestinos sobresalían fuera del cuerpo, su corazón había sido igualmente extirpado. Ni pies ni manos tenía el pobre doctor, en conclusión; un infeliz hueco vacío en la habitación.

Tomoko cayó al suelo aterrada mientras cubría su boca con dificultad, tan solo mirar por primera vez un cadáver la puso pálida, con mareos por la intensa fragancia de la carne con pus. Alterada, tomo rápidamente su celular y se puso a buscar algo en donde vomitar, para su suerte, a lado de ella había un cesto de basura, de inmediato lo agarro llevándolo a su rostro, vomito como nunca había vomitado antes; su arcada resonaba en eco por toda la habitación.

Después de unas pausas momentáneas para respirar dejo el cesto lo más lejos posible de ella y se levantó de forma lenta, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo que hacía, se apoyó en la cama, se tapó con su mano izquierda la nariz. Al mirar nuevamente al cadáver pudo notar que había algo dentro del vientre del doctor cuando paso la luz del celular sobre él, maldiciendo internamente por lo que iba a hacer subió la manga de su sudadera, inhalo una gran bocanada de aire e introdujo su mano izquierda en el cuerpo, le recorrieron escalofríos tocar el interior del doctor, parecía gelatina regurgitada (No pregunten como lo sabe), introdujo el brazo un poco más profundo, sintió dos objetos, los tomo y saco rápidamente su mano del cadáver sacudiendo su brazo para quitar el exceso de sangre.

Examino los objetos con la linterna, uno de ellos era un frasco con una planta blanca en su interior; el otro objeto…

"¿Una pistola?" -La admiro por unos segundos, el arma parecía antigua-. "Observar"

 **Revólver Colt 45: Single Action Army**

 **La SAA Colt 45. También conocida como Peacemaker, era una antigua arma muy popular a finales del Siglo XIX diseñada inicialmente para el ejército estadounidense; aunque su popularidad fue más reconocida en la época del viejo oeste.**

 **Carga: 6 Balas (1/6)**

 **WpnAtk: 50**

Silbo con impresión al leer la ventana, quien diría que alguna vez en su vida tendría una pistola en su mano. La inspecciono por unos segundos, reviso el cargador y efectivamente solo tenía una bala. "Ohm… que mala suerte. Bueno, algo es mejor que nada" -Dejo el revolver a un lado de la cama para luego revisar el frasco-. "Observar"

 **¡ERROR!**

 **Información no disponible**

Tomoko frunció el ceño, Algo estaba ocurriendo con sus Skills, desde que entro a la Dungeon han estado fallando sin alguna explicación. Su Gamer´s Mind no se activó cuando tuvo el ataque de pánico al ver el cuerpo del doctor.

¿Qué le está pasando?

* * *

Mientras Tomoko estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la puerta de la entrada a la oficina se desvaneció, del suelo emergía una sombra distorsionada que empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Su sed de sangre emano en toda la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Warning!**

 **Una presencia maligna se ha detectado en el área.**

Al leer la ventana de advertencia Tomoko tomo el Revólver y lo guardo en su bolsillo derecho, miro hacia atrás nerviosa; empezó a escuchar unos pasos lentos que se acercaban a su posición, la oscuridad de la habitación se hizo más densa; dio media vuelta y con su mano temblorosa levanto su celular para iluminar el área.

Pero no encontró nada…

 **¡CRASH!**

Giro a su izquierda.

 **¡THUMP!**

Después a su derecha.

 **¡CLINK!**

Volvió mirar al frente.

Su cuerpo empezó a sudar frio, temblando, imploraba a su Skill que detuviera su ansiedad, pero no hacía caso.

 ** _Ufufufu…_**

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la risa detrás de ella, temblando voltio su cabeza hacia atrás, al mirar su pupila empequeñeció.

 **¡SHRIEK!**

Grito de terror con todas sus fuerzas. La criatura tenía una forma humanoide, vestía un uniforme de enfermera ensangrentado con un suéter color rojo desgarrado, sus extremidades eran largas y deformes (su brazo derecho estaba hinchado, la mano parecía una garra), estaban completamente negras a causa de la sangre oxidada. Pero lo más aterrador era su rostro; estaba envuelto en vendas ensangrentadas, lo único visible era su cabello…Un cabello largo color rubio-castaño.

"¿L-Lisa?" -La creatura no respondió. Tomoko empezó a retroceder sin perder de vista al monstruo, sus pasos fueron más apresurados para luego dar media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia la entrada.

Al llegar solo pudo ver una pared en donde estaba la puerta, desesperada empezó a golpearla con lagrimeo en los ojos. Quería escapar de ahí, su cerebro no dejaba de gritar que huyera del lugar. Cayo rendida al suelo, cerró los ojos, empezó a llorar sujetando su cabeza y revolviendo su cabello; la ansiedad la controlo nuevamente y trato de tranquilizarse para poder pensar cuerdamente mientras maldecía nuevamente a su Skill por no activarse.

 ** _Crac-kum_**

 **Tap… tap… tap…**

Podía escuchar sus pasos con ese sonido que, hacia su cuerpo al moverse, Tomoko jadeo a cada paso que daba la creatura al acercarse, tenía que hacer algo lo antes posible o sino moriría aquí. ¿Pero que podría hacer ella? Si tan solo tuviera algo para protegerse…

Al instante lo recordó… ¡El Revólver!

Lo saco de su bolsillo y lo amartillo (Se acordó al haber visto como lo hacían en un juego western), cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, inhalo y exhalo continuamente hasta sentir su cuerpo relajado. Solo tenía una oportunidad… ¡La aprovecharía a toda costa!

"Muy bien zorra, si me quieres, ¡Aquí estoy!" -Abrió los ojos con determinación, recargando su brazo derecho con el izquierdo en forma de cruz (Poniendo al frente el celular para iluminar) apunto el arma.

Sintió una gota de sudor escurrir en su sien, los pasos de la criatura se hacían continuos, poco a poco se acercaba.

La habitación quedo en silencio por unos segundos, el corazón de Tomoko resonaba al ambiente tranquilo pero pesado.

Al instante el paso del ser deforme volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez mas rápido, la maldita cosa empezó a correr hacia ella.

"Vamos… acércate más…"

La luz la alumbro.

"Un poco más…"

El monstruo salto para atacarla.

 _"¡AHORA!"_

Apuntando hacia la cabeza, jalo el gatillo.

 **¡BANG!**

Como si fuera una película en cámara lenta, el sonido se escuchó por toda la habitación; la bala salió disparada e impacto en la cabeza del engendro haciendo que se desplomara en el piso.

Parpadeo un par de veces. "Lo logre… -Susurro para sí misma, había matado al monstruo. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa-. ¡LO LOGRE! -Se hecho a reír a carcajadas levantando los brazos en celebración.

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Se ha creado una nueva Skill mediante una acción específica!**

 **Mediante el uso de un arma de fuego, se ha creado la habilidad 'Maestría de Armas de Fuego'**

Miro la pistola y empezó a besarla-. "Pistolita, ¡eres la mejor! Te conservare por siempre, tal vez te llame George Pacificador. -Bromeo riendo entre dientes-. Sera mejor que te guarde para no perderte, amiguito. -Dicho eso abrió la ventana de inventario y guardo el Revólver. Cerro ambas ventanas, luego leería su nueva Skill ¡No podía parar de reír de alegría!

 ** _Crac-kum…_**

Los cuales callaron de inmediato al escuchar ESE sonido…

 _"No… no, no, no… ¡NO!"_ -Grito mentalmente-. "¡OBSERVAR!"

 **Engendro Condenado del Infierno**

 **(Lisa Garland)**

 **Lvl 8**

 **HP: 300/850**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **Bio:**

 **NO DATA**

Su cuerpo se había rendido ante el golpe de la realidad. El engendro seguía vivo y ella ya no tenía con que defenderse-. _"Por favor, ¡NO! no más… por favor…"_

Su suplica fue en vana.

La creatura se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada, camino hasta quedar frente de Tomoko. La chica solo le miro con ojos apagados.

Iba a morir.

 _"Ayúdenme…"_

La criatura la miro sin decir nada, levanto su brazo derecho hacia atrás preparándose.

 _"Alguien sálveme por favor…"_

Dio un impulso hacia adelante para atacar a la chica a matar.

"¡NO QUIERO MORIR!" -Se cubrió con su brazo derecho mientras el izquierdo lo puso delante, esperando detener a la creatura, aunque sabría que no cambiaría nada; aguardo su inevitable fin. Espero y espero a sentir algún tipo de dolor.

No llego sentir nada, salvo el peso en su mano izquierda apretando algo firme.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar al frente donde la criatura estaba, cuando lo hizo se llevó una sorpresa.

Su mano izquierda se había envuelto en un aura roja oscura que apretaba con fuerza el rostro del monstruo, el engendro se había quedado petrificado.

 **¡RAGR!**

Segundos después respondió gritando de dolor, su cuerpo se torcía, trataba de liberarse del agarre de su mano sin logro alguno. La chica quedo atónita a tal escena que fue despertada al escuchar el reconocido tintineo de su habilidad.

 **¡PING!**

 **¡Se ha despertado una habilidad Vinculada a la Dark Soul!**

 **-Dark Hand (Activa) Lvl (1/10)**

 **La Mano del Lord para gobernar la vida y la muerte.**

 **-Absorbe el 5% (x3) del HP de la víctima al ser atrapada en tu mano, dejándole un Stun de 5 Secs.**

 **-¿?**

 **-¿?**

Verifico la barra de vida en la ventana del status de la creatura.

 **HP: 255/300**

Habían bajado cuarenta y cinco puntos de vida gracias a la Dark Hand, tal evento provoco que Tomoko renovara su voluntad de sobrevivir. Sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa-. "¡Ahora se han tornado las cartas, zorra! -Al levantarse, Tomoko impulso su brazo hacia delante para estampar a la creatura con fuerza hacia el suelo, reduciéndole cincuenta puntos de vida para luego darle una patada en la cabeza provocándole que su HP bajara otros quince puntos más. Le apuntó con el dedo índice y dijo-. "¿Te gusto eso, perra?" -Lanzo un escupitajo hacia su rostro. El tintineo del sistema se hizo su presencia dos veces.

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Se ha actualizado la Skill (Activa) 'Dark Hand'!**

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Se ha creado una nueva Skill mediante una acción específica!**

 **Al haber atacado desarmada, se ha creado la habilidad 'Maestría Marcial'**

Cuando iba a revisar las Skills, la creatura se volvió a poner de pie y de inmediato se lanzó contra Tomoko, ella dio un salto lateral gracias al 'Quickstep' que hizo moverla de forma rápida. El monstruo la siguió, lanzando zarpazos con su mano monstruosa velozmente, su velocidad había incrementado haciendo que la chica tuviera dificultad en esquivar, sin olvidar el desastre de la habitación que causaba casi tropezar o chocar con algún objeto tirado o en intermedio de las dos. La garra había comenzado a acertar los golpes, aunque fueron rasguños, estuvieron haciéndole daño.

Uno fue directo, su brazo derecho recibió un zarpazo al casi tropezar mientras se protegía de que no fuera decapitada por la garra. Una pequeña barra de HP se mostró ante ella, sus puntos de vida que eran en total de doscientos puntos habían disminuido constantemente

 _"Maldita basura, me la está poniendo difícil."_ -Pensó molesta mientras seguía esquivando los ataques del Engendro. Al dar un salto hacia atrás, sintió la pared en su espalda; el Engendro Condenado la había acorralado-. _"¡Mierda, debí prestar más atención!"_ -Se regañó así misma, miro su Barra de Vida.

 **HP: 70/200**

Mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que bajara su vida un punto. Sostuvo su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, la herida le ardía como el infierno (La sangre que cubría las extremidades del engendro se sentía como acido). Si el monstruo le fuera a dar un ataque directo, sería su fin, Game Over chica. El Engendro Condenado se detuvo frente a ella-. "¡Tch! Pensamos igual, ¿Huh?" -Cruzo sus manos frente a ella, en posición de guardia-. "No caeré como cobarde… ¡Así que atácame! -Tomándolo como un desafío, el monstruo lanzo su garra contra ella. Tomoko endureció su cuerpo para soportar el impacto, ignoro el dolor de su brazo derecho, esperaba un milagro de salir con vida a tal ataque. Antes de que la garra impactara contra los brazos de Tomoko, un círculo rojo transparente se formó en el brazo izquierdo de la chica, que golpeo y amortiguo.

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Se ha Actualizado la Skill (Activa) 'Dark Hand'**

Tomoko dejo salir un quejido, volvió a revisar su barra de vida.

 **HP: 14/200**

Sea lo que haya sido eso, hizo que se redujera el daño un ochenta por ciento. Sobrevivió por los pelos y eso agradecía; pero el ver su vida tan baja hizo que se pusiera enojada… no… ¡FURIOSA!

" **¡SERAS HIJA DE TU PUTA MADRE! ¡NO TE PERDONARE QUE ME HAYAS ATACADO SIN NINGUNA RAZÓN EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR DE MIERDA! ¡ME HAS HECHO SENTIR INDEFENSA Y COBARDE, ME HICISTE ROGAR POR MI VIDA!** "-La voz de Tomoko se agravo. Su cuerpo fue envuelto en un aura oscura, sus ojos brillaban color rojo sangre. El poder que emanaba de ella petrifico a la criatura.

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Se ha creado una nueva Skill mediante una acción específica!**

 **Tus sentimientos han sido expulsados de manera violenta, dejando salir tu furia se ha creado la habilidad 'Bloodlust'**

 _"¡Ahora no!"_ -Regaño a su habilidad mentalmente-. " **¡TU Y ESTE MALDITO LUGAR ME TIENEN HASTA LOS OVARIOS!** " -Los cristales de la habitación empezaron a romperse simultáneamente ante la presión de la sed de sangre-. "¡ **LO QUE JAMAS TE PERDONARE ES QUE ME HICISTE LLORAR!** " -El cuerpo del Engendro Condenado empezó a tambalearse-." **¡TE MALDIGO A TI Y A ESTE HOSPITAL!** " -Grito con todas sus fuerzas, una onda de choque se liberó; disparado contra el monstruo levantándolo y arremetiéndolo hacia el suelo. Tan tremendo fue el impacto que hizo un daño critico bajándole noventa puntos.

Tomoko jadeaba pesadamente, su cuerpo se había calmado de inmediato, lo que haya sido que dañara al monstruo, salió dentro de ella.

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡Se ha despertado una habilidad Vinculada a la Dark Soul!**

 **-Curse (Activa) Lvl 1**

 **El poder de tu Aura Oscura causa mala suerte a los que consideras enemigos.**

 **-Maldice a un enemigo de bajo nivel por 30 seg.**

El Engendro Condenado se levantó del suelo con dificultad, trato de moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, solo dejaba salir gemidos de incomodidad y dolor.

¡Esta era su oportunidad!

Cerro todas las ventanas; salvo la del Status del engendro. Se impulsó con su 'Quickstep' hacia delante y le dio una patada en el estómago. Lanzo dos uno y dos seguidos, la barra de vida del monstruo disminuyo drásticamente.

 **HP: 100/850**

 ** _83_**

 ** _66_**

 ** _49_**

 ** _32_**

Le tomo de la cabeza con su mano izquierda conjurando la Dark Hand, empezó a estrujarla, el Engendro Condenado chillaba de dolor a cada aumento de presión.

Tomoko no sintió piedad por ella.

"¡Muérete de una vez, pedazo de mierda!"

Haciendo presión a su mano, aplasto la cabeza del Engendro decapitándolo en el acto.

 **¡OVERKILL!**

El cuerpo del Engendro Condenado cayó al suelo, empezándose a disolver sobre el piso. Tomoko se dejó tumbar en el piso con una sonrisa satisfactoria, ¡Por fin todo acabo!

 **¡Ping!**

 **¡El Sistema de The Gamer se ha Actualizado, ahora puedes recibir Sub-Quest!**

 **¡Sub Quest Completada!**

 **Haz derrotado al Boss: Engendro Condenado**

 **¡Haz obtenido +100 de Luk/Fate!**

 **¡Se ha actualizado la Skill (Pasiva) 'Dark Soul'**

Frunció el ceño al leer la ventana, mas misterios que se resuelven de la nada. Ya que el peligro había terminado, llamo la ventana de Skills y presiono la habilidad.

 **-Dark Soul (Permanente) Lvl?**

 **-Poder actual (10 %)**

 **¡La marca de un dios, el símbolo de la dominación total! Un ser Bendecido... ¡Un ser Maldito…!**

 **Muchos desconocen a los que han nacido con una Dark Soul, cuando alguien aparece con tal marca; tiene el derecho de decidir el destino del mundo y la vida. Es ilustrado como una señal de salvación o perdición.**

 **Su poder es Ilimitado.**

 **-Impide que Luk/Fate se incremente con evento aleatorio, entrenamientos o puntos de atributo. Subirá automáticamente y forma permanente a través de las desgracias y las emociones negativas de los enemigos que aprisionan en su interior, obtén su poder al ser derrotados.**

 **-El poder afecta al usuario al ser ignorado por todo el mundo, solo las personas ¿? podrán estar a su lado.**

"Interesante…" -Dijo Tomoko asombrada-. "Mientras más enemigos derrote, más se incrementará mi Luk/Fate." -Rasco su mejilla-. "En un MMO el atributo Luk sirve para hacer críticos y tener mejor Loot, ¿Conmigo será igual?" -Se cruzó de brazos y cerro la ventana, entre más respuestas obtenía, más preguntas salían… Tsk, que problemático…

 **¡Puff!**

Una pequeña explosión de humo resonó donde el cadáver del Engendro Condenado se disolvió. Al escucharlo The Gamer se sentó bruscamente, al disiparse el humo, detecto varios objetos en el suelo.

"¿Y eso?" -Pregunto con curiosidad a sí misma. Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue un fajo de dinero. Lo tomo y reviso, eran dólares americanos-. "¿Serán reales?" -Los inspecciono detalladamente, parecían reales.

Se encogió de hombros, no podría saberlo hasta que los depositara en el banco. Llamo a su inventario y los introdujo, cuando se guardaron en vez de mostrarse en uno de los cuadros, un numero apareció en una casilla en la parte baja izquierda. Al ver la cifra, quedo boqui-abierta.

¡Eran diez mil dólares!

Empezó a babear como perro, las pupilas de Tomoko se transformaron en símbolos monetarios, poso de una forma soñadora mientras dentro de su cabeza, una chibi Tomoko bailaba alrededor de una pila de monedas de oro y gritaba 'Soy rica, soy rica'. Dejo salir un suspiro. ¡Este si era un premio!

"¡Lo que haré con todo este dinero!" -Soñó con comida, strippers, videojuegos, strippers, mangas de todos los géneros, strippers, ropas de marcas… ¿Ya había dicho Strippers? Total… ¡Había muchas posibilidades! "No puedo esperar para llegar a casa, ¡Ku, ku, ku!"

 **¡ZROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Su burbuja de fantasía exploto al sonoro ruido de una sirena que envolvió la habitación. La chica se cubrió los oídos, la había tomado desprevenida-. "¿¡Que está sucediendo!?" -Se levantó del suelo-.

De pronto la habitación empezó a temblar, la sirena incremento su volumen. Tomoko trataba de mantener el equilibrio para no caer al piso-. "Esto no podría empeorar más."

No debió de decir eso…

La oscuridad de la habitación empezó a reducir el cuarto, devorando todo a su paso. Al percatarse de ello, se asustó, si la oscuridad la atrapaba quien sabe dónde la llevaría…

O algo peor.

Miro a todos los lados, ¡Tenia que encontrar una salida rápido!

 **¡THUMP!**

Un librero que había detrás de la cama de revisión había caído al suelo por el temblor, detrás de ella apareció una puerta.

"¡La salida!" -Grito emocionada.

Sin perder tiempo tomo los demás objetos del suelo guardo en el inventario, luego revisaría lo demás, cuando no estuviera a punto de desvanecerse. La oscuridad acelero su encierro, apresuro el paso hacia la cama de revisión, salto sobre ella hasta llegar a la puerta y se metió cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Su espalda se recargo en la puerta.

"Estuvo cerca…" -Comento jadeante-. "Si sigo así me dará un paro cardiaco de seguro" -Seco el sudor de su frente con la manga de su sudadera, estaba agotada, con tanta investigación había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Reviso la habitación en la cual había entrado, tenía un aura pacífica, su tamaño era mediano. Estaba amueblado con una cama en el centro, en la parte izquierda había una mesa de madera con una silla del mismo material. Al fondo de la habitación había una fuente con cascada. El muro cerámico era de un color azul mar con adornos marinos perla, el piso cerámico tenía un color azul marino que complementaba la habitación. Se podía escuchar una tonada musical que provenía de la nada (No había radio o tocadiscos que la reprodujeran).

Suspiro con tranquilidad, el lugar era Valhalla en estos momentos.

Camino hacia la cama, al sentarse dejo salir un bostezo.

"Debería de revisar mi celular" -La chica lo guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera. Metió su mano para agarrarlo, cuando…

"¡Oh, mierda!" -Blasfemo por el estado de su celular. Estaba hecho trizas-. "Debió de haber pasado al amortiguar el golpe del engendro…" -Al recordar la escena, se había percatado de algo-. "Si mi celular ya había sido destruido… ¿Cómo rayos fue que vi en la densa oscuridad?" -Un bostezo largo se escapó de su boca-. "Tch, pensar en todo esto es demasiado problemático" -Se rasco la cabeza perezosamente.

Con los ojos adormilados, llamo al inventario e introdujo los restos del celular, cuando por fin saliera de este lugar, lo primero que hará será comprar uno nuevo, además ya era hora de conseguirse un nuevo modelo, lo había tenido desde la secundaria, así que no sería ningún problema.

Se acostó en la cama, decidió tomar un descanso antes de continuar con la Dungeon, este día había sido mucha carga para ella. ¿Quién sabe qué otras sorpresas le esperen más adelante?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá…

 ** _[_** ** _つづく_** ** _] Continuara..._**

* * *

 **¡Wotcher gente! Disculpen la tardanza, este capitulo me costo un poco de trabajo ya que me llegaba a dar bloqueos mentales momentáneos y tuve que dejar que mi hamster dejara de ponerse lelo. Por fin pude terminar la primera parte de tres de esta pequeña saga. Si no tengo mas problemas, el siguiente capitulo estará en el transcurso de la semana.**

 **Para los que se pregunten que canción se escuchaba en el cuarto de descanso, es la misma canción que se escucha en el Save Room de Resident Evil 3**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten, pues ya había dicho que no tengo mucha experiencia con escenas de batallas.**

 **Tengan lindo fin de semana y que su inicio de semana este libre de problemas (No como los míos -_-*)**

 **Adiosin!**


	6. Escenario I ( Infinito): Sueños

**_Escenario I (_** ** _∞)_** ** _: Sueños_**

 _El mundo ha entrado en un momento de caos._

 _La gente corre asustada, gritos despavoridos a todo pulmón se escuchaban por todas partes; pedían a gritos una solución._

 _Se esparcieron noticias de la situación sobre el gran reino central, que desde semanas había perdido contacto con los demás reinos._

 _Hasta que un día, un caballero de la elite del Rey, reconocido por sus logros; vino apresurado a contar y advertir lo sucedido a todos los demás reinos._

 _Una plaga en forma de una densa niebla había azotado al gran reino, pero no una plaga cualquiera…_

 _Era una plaga de muerte y sufrimiento._

 _Una plaga de demonios…_

 _Y se acercaba pronto a todo el mundo._

 _Cuando los reyes y reinas de los siete reinos escucharon del terrible peligro, empezaron hacer un plan para averiguar cómo impedir la amenaza._

 _¿Solución?_

 _La primera fue enviar exploradores, cuando pasaron los días y ni un explorador de cada reino volvió, sabían que esto requería algo más serio._

 _Cada figura importante de los reinos, conocidos no solo por sus grandes mentes, sino sus habilidades y coraje en batalla a través de los años, fueron invocados para la gran tarea de entrar en la densa niebla y terminar con la terrible maldición que apresaba al gran Reino Central. La mayoría eran nacidos del Reino Central, los cuales se encontraban fuera del reino en asuntos propios y/o apoyo a los demás reinos, se habían salvado de quedar encerrados en tal misterioso evento._

 _Otros eran miembros de las Grandes Casas, Padres, Madres, Hijos e Hijas capaces de luchar se embarcarían en la misma tarea._

 _Y yo era uno de ellos._

 _La familia de la Reina Aura y la mía habían tenido siempre una fuerte y solidaria amistad, cuando se supo del terrible peligro; la misma reina acudió a mi casa._

 _Después de la muerte de mi padre hace unos años, siendo el único hijo mayor, era mi deber atender al llamado._

 _En estos momentos me preparaba a partir hacia mi destino._

 _Toda mi familia, junto con la reina y los pueblerinos del reino me esperaban en la plaza central. La gente gritaba con orgullo mi nombre, los niños me veían con sus ojos iluminados como un héroe. Sus voces eran apoyo en mis adentros. Al llegar a la entrada podía ver los ojos de mi madre cristalizados, sus labios formaban una sonrisa melancólica. Le respondí con una sonrisa tranquila, le di un fuerte abrazo susurrándole palabras de alivio, sabía que no harían gran efecto, pero hacían calmar el peso en mi corazón. Terminando de abrazarla mire a mi abuelo, su rostro cansado resplandecía orgullo, poso su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó. No dijo nada, no dije nada, ambos sabíamos que no hacía falta, era nuestra forma de expresar cariño. Mis hermanos y hermanas menores lloraban abiertamente, me agache, les mire con cariño; abrí mis brazos y sin tardar se abalanzaron hacia mí. Me suplicaban que no partiera, que no los abandonara, tuve que resistir en dejar caer lágrimas, debía ser fuerte por todos ellos. Bese sus cabezas, prometiéndoles otra vez que volvería más pronto de lo que se darían cuenta._

 _Terminando de despedirme de mi familia, camine junto con la reina hacia la entrada del reino, alejándonos de todos. Su mirada triste, sus ojos rojos e hinchados indicaban su sentir._

 _No había sido fácil para ella pedir este gran favor._

 _Lo entendía completamente._

 _Éramos grandes amigos de la infancia._

 _Pero también habíamos sido unos jóvenes enamorados._

 _Al llegar a la entrada pidió a su guardia real que nos dejaran a solas, los soldados al conocerme sabían que no había peligro alguno. Saludando, se alejaron de nosotros._

 _Estábamos solos._

 _Decidí llevarla a un lugar donde no hemos estado desde hace tiempo._

 _Caminamos hacia las afueras del reino, llegando a los prados hacia una colina donde se encontraba un gran árbol. Deje mi equipaje debajo de él._

 _La mire. Su semblante caído formaba un hueco en mi corazón._

 _Mis ojos se entristecían al verla así, debía de hacer algo._

 _Pensé unos momentos y recordé lo que le gustaba desde que éramos niños._

 _Haciendo ruido con mi garganta para tener su atención, al tenerla empecé a mover mis manos alrededor, haciendo sonidos aleatorios, movía mis dedos de arriba hacia abajo, parecía un lunático, o alguien que se le pasaron las copas. De esa forma su mirada me veía. Rei a mis adentros. Haciendo eso por unos segundos más, gire mi cuerpo, acerque mi mano a su oreja para luego hacer aparecer una rosa entre mis dedos y llevarla a mi boca. Hice una reverencia mirándola coquetamente con mis cejas moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo._

 _Al terminar mi espectáculo su rostro había quedo sorprendido, sus labios formaban una O, sus hermosos ojos color café parecían platos de lo abierto que estaban. Pasaron los segundos y no se movía._

 _Empecé a sentir frio, creo que me había propasado. O eso pensé hasta que escuché unas pequeñas risas que subían de tono y ella trataba de silenciar sin poder lograrlo._

 _Sonreí, cumplí con mi cometido._

 _Me reí junto con ella._

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuche su melodiosa risa…_

 _"Sigues siendo un payaso sin remedio, no has cambiado en nada, Cress."_

 _"En cuanto a ti, mírate; toda una reina hecha y derecha."_

 _Me dio un golpe a mi hombro, sonriendo. Aun siendo tan hermosa y tan femenina, siempre fue una Tomboy en su actitud._

 _"Oye, oye. Ese comportamiento tan "bárbaro" no es el de una reina"_

 _"¡Ja! Como si ser reina me impidiera algo."_

 _Sip… así es ella._

 _Soltamos ambos un suspiro, recordando los viejos momentos._

 _Algunos buenos…_

 _Otros malos…_

 _Y por su mirada caída, recordó los malos._

 _Mi mano levanto su mentón, la otra acaricio su mejilla._

 _Su piel tan blanca como la nieve seguía siendo tan suave como seda._

 _La escuche suspirar, su sonrisa se profundizo._

 _Me acerque y plante un beso en su frente._

 _Y entonces recordé con quien estaba._

 _Me aleje un poco, mi cuerpo reacciono de forma brusca al recordar QUIEN era ella._

 _Al hacerlo sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, y algo de decepción._

 _Me voltee mirando cabizbajo._

 _"Lo siento, me propase, mi reina."_

 _Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, maldije mis adentros._

 _Era un estúpido._

 _Ya no éramos unos niños, cada uno tenía su mundo._

 _Ella una reina, y yo solo un sirviente con título nobiliario._

 _Muchos pensarían que éramos de la misma clase, pero se equivocaban._

 _"Su majestad… yo lo sient..."_

 _Calle al sentir unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, sentí su cuerpo en mi espalda y su rostro debajo de la nuca; sentí pequeñas gotas humedeciendo mis ropas y unos sollozos en susurros. Trague saliva, nervioso._

 _Dios, esto era una tortura._

 _"¿M-Mi R-Reina?"_

 _"Por favor… no… n-no me digas a-así. E-Estamos s-solos, n-no hay n-nadie a-aquí."_

 _"P-Pero…"_

 _"S-Siempre odie que t-tú me ll-llamaras reina, s-siempre que m-me veías h-hicieras t-todo ese teatro tan f-formal para c-complacer a todos, y-ya no p-puedo más… ¡Di mi nombre! Solo… di mi nombre."_

 _Me separe un poco, me gire para verla de frente._

 _Era un desastre… un adorable desastre._

 _Tome sus manos y bese sus nudillos. Sus ojos miraban hacia arriba a los míos._

 _"Sabes que debía de hacerlo, tú te habías casado, ya eras nuestra reina. Hubiera sido una falta de respeto hacia tu familia."_

 _Me abrazo con mucho anhelo, correspondí el abrazo, Yo era más alto que ella, su rostro se pegó a mi abdomen. mis manos acariciaban su espalda con cariño._

 _"No me importa"_

 _Suspire, era una cabezona._

 _"Lo sé, pero a mi si; por ti. Además, también hubiera sido una falta de respeto a tu esposo, mi rey."_

 _Ella hizo un mohín de desagrado._

 _"Él ya está muerto, nunca me importo; nunca lo ame."_

 _"También lo sé."_

 _Su matrimonio con el fallecido rey fue un acuerdo "mutuo" entre las familias hecho hace generaciones, o eso se dijo al pueblo._

 _La verdadera historia es que el reino estaba en peligro. Una amenaza de guerra hecha por la arrogancia del ahora derrocado rey del reino vecino. Sino hubiera sido por un clan de guerreros a las cercanías de nuestro reino, hubiéramos sido derrocados._

 _Mas esa ayuda tuvo un gran precio._

 _Un contrato de matrimonio entre el líder del Clan y la hija del viejo rey de nuestro reino._

 _Aura._

 _En ese tiempo ella y yo estábamos comprometidos con la bendición de nuestras familias. Nuestra ceremonia se celebraría un mes después de terminar mis estudios en la Academia Luminata Draconis. Una academia de aprendizaje mágico. Todos en mi familia no solo somos grandes caballeros, sino también expertos en la magia y hechicería. Cuando supimos la noticia…_

 _Nuestro mundo se despedazo._

 _El padre de Aura había hecho todo lo posible para impedir tan propuesta, queriendo ofrecer otra cosa a cambio, pero fue imposible. El líder del clan, un viejo verde repulsivo negaba toda propuesta que nuestro rey ofrecía. Hasta amenazo ir con el rey del reino vecino a proponerle una alianza._

 _¿Conclusión? Estábamos entre la espada y la pared._

 _Su alianza fue de gran ayuda, pudimos derrocar al rey arrogante y traer nuevamente paz al pueblo._

 _¿Valió la pena la alianza? Si. ¿Deseaba lo contrario? No, pero deseaba que el maldito hubiera muerto en la batalla._

 _Al terminar, una semana después se celebró la boda._

 _No me presente._

 _Después de terminar mi aprendizaje en la academia decidí aislarme del mundo..._

 _De ella._

 _Pasaron tres años después de la boda, no podía verla junto con él. Me hacía hervir la sangre el pensar que él la tuviera a su lado._

 _Negue con la cabeza, queriendo olvidar tal suceso._

 _Fue tortuoso, aunque no duro mucho._

 _El nuevo rey falleció de una enfermedad, al parecer el bastardo bebió más de la cuenta y eso causo que fallara su hígado. O al menos eso me conto mi antiguo profesor de la Academia el cual había sido encargado de su examinación._

 _"Dejarte ir fue lo más difícil para mí."_

 _"Para los dos, Cress; para los dos." -dejo salir un suspiro cansado-. "Pero era lo mejor para el reino, de no haberlo hecho… quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado."_

 _Ni me lo quiero imaginar._

 _Dejo salir una risilla picara._

 _"Pero esa noche fue la más mágica de todas."_

 _Como olvidarlo…_

 _La última noche que tuvimos los dos fue la noche que nos despedimos a nuestra manera._

 _Nuestra unión de amor._

 _Me miro coqueta, con una sonrisa traviesa. "Te entregue lo que nunca entregaría a nadie más."_

 _Sonreí de igual manera que ella._

 _"Jamás olvidare despertar y tener tu pequeño cuerpo junto al mío."_

 _Dejo de abrazarme para volverme a pegar en el hombro._

 _"Podre ser más pequeña, pero siempre te vencí en nuestras luchas."_

 _Deje salir un murmullo gruñón. "Marimacha"_

 _"Que dijiste?"_

 _"¡Nada, nada!"_

 _"Eso creí"_

 _Volvimos a reír. Siempre me hacia reír cuando estuve con ella, no paraba de hacerlo._

 _Callamos por unos momentos, el silencio fue pacifico, la briza fría del aire se hacía presente._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos solo los dos?_

 _Antes de poder hablar, ella me gano._

 _"Nunca me entregue a él, ¿sabes? Nunca deje que me tocara."_

 _Le mire sorprendido._

 _"¿Enserio?"-Ella asintió-. ¿Pero el no trato de hacerlo en la noche de bodas?_

 _"¡Oh, si que trato, créeme! -Se cruzo de brazos, su rostro se tornó serio-. "Pero esa noche le aclare ciertas cosas de nuestro 'matrimonio', de lo que nunca pasaría y de que si se trataba de poner listo yo misma me encargaría de dejarlo eunuco con una espada oxidada." -Sonrió arrogante-. "Si quería meter su jodida verga en algún lugar, que fuera con las putas de su clan, sino le parecía bien, era su problema."_

 _La mire sorprendido y asustado, dejaba salir una risilla nerviosa._

 _Había una regla que todos en el reino teníamos que respetar por nuestro propio bien._

 _No hacer enfadar a Aura._

 _Nunca… ¡JAMAS!_

 _Casi siento pena por el bastardo verde…_

 _Casi._

 _"No, que bárbara enserio. Si no te conociera completamente diría que eres un hombre disfrazado de mujer."_

 _Esta vez me golpeó la cabeza._

 _"¡Hombre tu abuela!"_

 _"¡Auch! ¡Si sigues así me dejaras tarado!"_

 _Formo una gran sonrisa._

 _"Los dos sabemos que ya es tarde para eso, ¿no crees?"_

 _Saco su lengua, burlándose._

 _"Si serás… ¡Ven aquí!"_

 _Ella empezó a huir, riendo mientras yo trataba de atraparla. Por unos momentos sentí que volvía a ser niño, sentí volver ser un adolescente jugando con su mejor amiga, su primer amor._

 _Minutos después de correr alrededor del árbol, la tome por atrás y caímos al suelo, rodando por los verdes pastos con flores de todos los colores. Al detenernos, seguíamos riendo sin parar, ella quedo encima mío. Abrí los ojos, su bello rostro me enamoraba más y más. Ella me miro, yo la mire, poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaron hasta que nuestros labios se rosaron, formando primero un corto, luego un largo beso de pasión, de amor eterno._

 _Termino al sentir la falta de aire, al volvernos a mirar pude ver el reflejo de sus ojos._

 _El mismo sentimiento que los míos._

 _Recostó su cuerpo sobre el mío, su cabeza en mi pecho. Sentía su largo cabello color miel desprendía un aroma dulce. Nunca la deje de amar. Si antes era imposible estar con ella, ahora es MAS. Respire hondo, su aroma impregna mis fosas nasales. Un aroma que nunca olvide…_

 _Que nunca olvidare._

 _"Te amo"_

 _Su voz es una bendición y una tortura en estos momentos._

 _"Siempre lo hice, aun casada; jamás dejé de pensar en ti."_

 _Su calor me tranquiliza y carcome._

 _"Y ahora, que puedo volver a ser feliz, nuevamente la vida te quita de mi lado."_

 _Sus lágrimas matan mi alma._

 _Dejé que llorara por los dos, no respondí ni dije nada. Si lloro junto con ella, será más difícil marcharme._

 _Cuando se tranquilizó, la miré y le di un pequeño beso._

 _"A veces, hay que hacer sacrificios por los que amamos. Sin importar lo cual difícil que sean."_

 _Deslice mi pulgar derecho en su mejilla izquierda._

 _"Mi deber ahora es protegerlos, a todos ustedes. Un mal viene y si no encontramos la manera de detenerla; será el fin para todos nosotros."_

 _La separé de mi cuerpo para levantarme, le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla. Volvimos al árbol, mirando el horizonte._

 _"A donde voy podría ser un viaje de solo ida" -La mire con ojos decididos-. "Pero hare todo lo posible para volver"_

 _"¿Lo prometes?"_

 _Asentí, la abrase y la bese por última vez._

 _Un beso para un viaje largo._

 _Al terminar tome mi equipo me aleje sin mirar atrás. Escuchaba su voz decir mi nombre, decir que me esperaría y que volviera sano y salvo._

 _Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, pero decidí solo caminar. Debo ser fuerte por todos ellos._

 _Hacia mi siguiente destino._

 _El Gran Reino de Boletaria._

* * *

 ** _-Tap-Tap-_**

 _Ha pasado una semana desde que llegue a mi destino, el reino estaba completamente rodeado de una gran niebla que empezaba a crecer poco a poco a fueras de la frontera. El aire desprendía un aroma de putrefacción, la tierra estaba árida. Toda vida que pudo haber existido aquí desapareció por completo._

 ** _-Tap-Tap-_**

 _No había perdido más tiempo y me adentre en la niebla. Sentí que tarde horas cuando fueron minutos, ya que, al llegar a lo más profundo, me encontré con un espacio completamente oscuro y vacío._

 ** _-Tap-Tap-_**

 _El suelo era líquido, parecía caminar en agua; mas no sentía humedad alguna._

 ** _-Tap-Tap-_**

 _Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, parecía no tener fin. Había decidido seguir recto con la certeza de si me desviaba me perdería en este lugar. Mi cuerpo se cansaba cuanto más avanzaba, restos de la niebla se hacían presente y el aroma a putrefacción se profundizo._

 ** _-Tap-Tap-_**

 _Empecé a jadear, mi cuerpo pedía descanso, pero mi mente gritaba que no parara, si no salgo pronto de aquí me volveré loco._

 ** _"Alma valiente."_**

 _Me detuve completamente, desenfundé la espada bastarda de mi padre. Observe hacia los lados._

 ** _"Quien no teme a la muerte."_**

 _Di media vuelta, no podía ver la figura del origen de la voz. ¿Me habré vuelto loco?_

 ** _"Yo te guiare…"_**

 _Una pequeña luz apareció frente a mí de la nada, salte hacia atrás con mi guardia alta. La luz se acercó hasta volver a quedar frente a mí, suspendida en el aire._

 ** _"Yo te guiare…"_**

 _La misteriosa voz de hace unos segundos salían de la pequeña luz._

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

 _Le pregunte, no me contesto._

 ** _"Confía en mi"_**

 _¿Debería de hacerlo?_

 _Teniendo sensatez… no, no debería._

 _Pero en estos momentos… ¿Qué tenía que perder?_

 _Le asentí, enfundando la espada de mi padre en mi espalda. La luz siguió flotando hasta quedar a espaldas mías. Voltee y camine aun lado de ella. En el transcurso del tiempo que estuve siguiéndola no volvió a hablar, solo seguía volando hacia delante. Me ponía a pensar que es o era la luz, ¿Algún espíritu o algún demonio? Y ¿Por qué me ayudaba?_

 _De pronto la se detuvo en seco, y antes de poder preguntarle el por que detenernos, un destello de luz salió del agua. La luz me encegueció por unos segundos hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron, al mirar hacia donde estaba la luz, ahí mismo se encontraba un portal brillante._

 ** _"Debes seguir"_**

 _La mire y luego al portal._

 ** _"Tu camino aún no termina, debes seguir hacia delante"_**

 _"¿A dónde me llevara?"_

 _No respondió._

 _Eso me hizo dudar, cosa que noto la pequeña luz._

 ** _"Confía en mi"_**

 _Talle mi frente con la mano, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, además; ella me guió hasta aquí._

 _Debía de confiar en mi instinto._

 ** _"Sigue adelante"_**

 _Le asentí nuevamente, caminé hacia la luz cubriendo mis ojos._

 ** _"Ten tu voluntad al máximo… para que puedas acallar al Antiguo de vuelta al sueño profundo."_**

 _Al pisar la luz, sentí mi cuerpo desvanecerse dentro del portal. Sin poder preguntarle a que se refería con lo último._

 _En unos instantes caí al suelo de espaldas, podía sentir la humedad del agua en mi ropa, me encontraba nuevamente en el exterior de la niebla._

 _Me levanté, salí de un corto ducto para mirar lo que parecía ser un templo en ruinas. No sé en que parte de Boletaria me encuentre, pero debo seguir adelante._

* * *

 ** _-Drip-Drip-Drip-_**

 _Me siento mareado…_

 ** _-Drip-Drip-Drip-_**

 _Aprieto los ojos a causa de este interminable dolor de cabeza, siento que en cualquier momento explotada._

 ** _-Drip-Drip-Drip-_**

 _Cada paso que doy, mi cuerpo recibe un dolor eléctrico, los músculos desgarrados y huesos rotos no hacen fácil seguir levantado._

 ** _-Drip-Drip-Drip-_**

 _Puedo escuchar las gotas de mi sangre caer al suelo haciendo eco en esta habitación._

 ** _-Drip-Drip-Drip-_**

 _Me sujeto de un pilar, observo una escalera larga. Trago saliva, debo intentarlo…_

 ** _-Drip-Drip-Drip-_**

 ** _-¡Thump!-_**

 _Tropiezo al intentar bajarla, mi cuerpo rueda bruscamente; suelto gruñidos de dolor hasta parar en seco. El impacto me hace escupir sangre, empiezo a jadear de forma continua._

 _Este lugar no es Boletaria…_

 _Río con amargura._

 _Ya no importa donde me encuentre._

 _Al seguir avanzando en este lugar después del ducto todo empezó a tomar sentido._

 _Todos los soldados y exploradores que habían llegado a la niebla no se perdieron, fueron corrompidos por la energía maligna que desprendía el lugar. Nadie siquiera había llegado al reino._

 _Quedaron atrapados en esta prisión de muertos vivientes._

 _Tuve que descuartizar, destajar y degollar a cuanto cadáver se ponía en mi camino. Era como un laberinto, la forma de transportarse era por reliquias especiales. Nada estaba conectado._

 _Al llegar a lo alto del templo fue cuando me encontré al ser más repugnante que nunca había visto._

 _Fue la batalla más larga que he tenido en mi vida._

 _Y podría ser la última._

 _Trato de levantarme del suelo, pero mi cuerpo no responde, mi esfuerzo provoca que caiga boca-abajo._

 _Es mejor que nada, digo a mis adentros._

 _Con mucha dificultad arrastro mi cuerpo hacia delante. Los moretones que me causo la maldita bestia ya empiezan a doler, los cortes que me causaron sus garras se sienten como ácido._

 _¡Dios… como duele!_

 _No puedo usar los brazos ni las piernas._

 _"Es hora de improvisar"_

 _Uso mi mentón para impulsarme hacia delante, falta poco._

 _Tiempo después de arrastrarme como un gusano (Lo sé, mal chiste) veo el arco de piedra._

 _"S-Solo u-u-n po-poco m-mas…"_

 _Arriesgándome, presiono con fuerza el suelo mi mentón, doy un impulso brusco._

 _"¡Ugh, mierda!"_

 _Me acosté de espaldas, carcajeé satisfecho bañado en sudor con un intenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Cerrando mis ojos por un momento; solo debía descansar un rato y encontraría la forma de salir de este lugar de mierda._

 ** _¡RAAAAAAAWR!_**

 _Mi cuerpo se tensó, el lugar empezó a temblar con mucha fuerza, escuchaba como algunos pilares se derrumbaban al suelo, las estalactitas caían del techo, haciendo elevar el magma._

 _Y de la misma lava, un gran demonio se hizo presente._

 _El maldito me miraba con sus ojos._

 _Yo mire sus ojos y entendí…_

 _Iba a morir._

 _Pensé en mi familia, no vería a mis hermanos hacerse unos hombres hechos y derechos. A mis hermanas convertirse en unas bellas damas. El rostro de mi madre al verla cada mañana en el desayuno, ni al abuelo con sus historias y compañía._

 _A los pueblerinos, mis maestros, mis amistades._

 _No volvería a ver a Aura, mi reina… mi amada…_

 _Intente mover mí cuerpo, pero era inútil._

 _Vi al demonio cerrar su puño y levantar su brazo._

 _Cerré mis ojos, llorando no por miedo ni enojo._

 _Sino decepción hacia mi…_

 _"Lo siento, a todos…"_

 _Al abrir los ojos para ver su puño bajar con fuerza._

 _'Lo siento…'_

* * *

 **-¡GASP!-**

Al sentir el impacto del puño demoníaco Tomoko despertó de golpe, empezando a hiperventilar, su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en sudor. Llevo su mano derecha a su frente tratando de calmar el escalofrió que corría por su cuerpo. Su cabeza punzaba, de hecho; en todo su cuerpo sentía dolor…

Como en el sueño.

Fue realmente eso, ¿no?

¿Un sueño?

Esperaba que fuera solo eso…

Un sueño y nada más.

 ** _[_** ** _つづく_** ** _] Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Wotcher chicos!**

 **Esta vez discúlpenme enserio por la tardanza, estas semanas han sido una locura y realmente me dejaron muerto física y mentalmente.**

 **Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de la historia.** **Y si, es un nuevo capitulo y si, tiene que ver con la historia principal de nuestra amada Tomoko.**

 **Muchos querrán saltarlo, no puedo obligarlos, pero recomiendo que no lo hagan.**

 **Me fue un tanto difícil hacer el capitulo y estoy entre 2-3 de que me haya gustado, disculpen si esta tedioso, ando algo oxidado con estos días sin tiempo de escribir.**

 **No les diré que mañana o en la semana tendrán capitulo, puede que si y no, pero no prometo nada ya que no las cumplo (T_T Disculpen a mi cerebro.)**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido, pasen lindo fin de semana!**


End file.
